koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Liu Bei/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Liu Bei. Dynasty Warriors 2 Dynasty Warriors 3 *"Show them our strengths!" *"They think they can pass our army!" Dynasty Warriors 4 *"I shall prevail!" *"I will not lose!" *"Creature of chaos, I will vanquish you!" *"I must win! For my people!" *"Try as you may, you will not make me yield!" *"This matter must be settled." *"Know that I fight with the blade of virtue!" *"I cannot die here... not before the Han is restored..." *"What would become of my people if I died?" *"I shall return... to the garden." *"I will restore order!" *"They are strong but do not falter!" *"The enemy is strong..." *"You will break through our forces!" *"Crush them in one blow!" *"This does not look good." *"We cannot hold them!" *"We will not last." *"Where are the reinforcements?" *"Please, be cautious." *"Enemy officer defeated!" *"Impressive!" *"I bow to your skills!" *"You are a hero without equal!" *"You are a true warrior of the Three Kingdoms!" *"I am a true warrior of the Three Kingdoms!" *"We must all follow your example." *"We must not fall behind!" *"You will not get away with this!" *"You're in too deep! Control yourself!" *"Fall back, Guan Yu! You are too far out!" *"Fall back, Zhang Fei! You are too far out!" *"Well done, Guan Yu." *"Well done, Zhang Fei!" *"I have been waiting." *"Reinforcements! Thank heaven!" *"I am glad to see you." *"I am in your debt." *"We must persevere!" *"We must get through this!" *"Our chance will come soon enough!" *"We must continue fighting." *"We put our fate in your hands." *"Charge!" *"Finish this!" *"Let us finish this." *"We must end this!" *"Guan Yu... Zhang Fei... forgive me." *"Guan Yu! You have come!" *"Guan Yu! You have my thanks." *"I've been waiting, Zhang Fei." *"Zhang Fei! You have my thanks." *"With you here, Guan Yu, all is well." *"We must deal with this, Guan Yu!" *"I'm depending on you, Guan Yu." *"I feel safe now with you here, Zhang Fei." *"Zhang Fei, our chance will come." *"I'm depending on you, Zhang Fei!" *"Guan Yu! We attack now!" *"Guan Yu! Let us finish this!" *"Attack, Zhang Fei!" *"Zhang Fei, let us finish this!" *"I will be your opponent!" *"I will defeat you!" *"I challenge you!" *"Don't get cocky!" *"I will stop you!" *"You'll go no further!" *"Attacking alone? Do you want to die?" *"Remarkable confidence!" *"My blade shall deal with you!" *"I will not falter!" *"Do not die needlessly!" *"You do not stand a chance." *"A worthy opponent!" *"Cao Cao! Why do you bring turmoil to this land?" *"The people will not follow a villain like you!" *"For the people's sake, I cannot yield!" *"Only one victor will arise from the Three Kingdoms!" *"The advantage is clearly ours!" *"It is hard to predict the outcome of this battle!" *"We'll need a miracle to win this one!" *"We have taken over this stronghold!" *"Please, assist us!" *"Somebody, please cover our rear flank!" *"Retreat! It is pointless to waste lives!" *"We should withdraw while we still have a chance!" *"I will be there at once!" *"I must protect the stronghold!" *"Forward! We will take the enemy stronghold!" *"We're advancing on the enemy! Will you join us?!" *"I shall press the attack! I entrust this place to you!" *"Drive them back!" *"There is still a long way to go. We will take a rest for now." *"Let us prepare for the enemy's attack!" *"We must not be too aggressive! Pull back!" *"We cannot let them escape!" *"I must fight for honor and valor!" *"What a pitiful attempt to enrage me!" *"I, Liu Bei, have come to assist you in your noble cause!" *"We are here to help you! Do not falter!" *"I will back you up! Break through the enemy lines!" *"I cannot betray my people's trust!" *"Defeat means nothing until there are no battles left to fight!" *"I can still fight! For the sake of the people!" *"Well done. Your help was invaluable." *"My people! You wish to help me?" Dynasty Warriors 5 *"For my brothers!" *"Take that!" *"We must persevere!" *"Crush them in one blow!" *"The enemy has the advantage over us!" *"Is this the end of my dream?" *"Do not be so careless, fall back!" *"Those who stand in the way of virtue will fail!" *"Oh! We must not let this opportunity slip away!" *"Now is the time to raise the sword of virtue!" *"Just like the warriors of old!" *"You are a true warrior of the Three Kingdoms!" *"I am a true warrior of the Three Kingdoms!" *"My dream...unfulfilled... Everybody...forgive me..." *"Now, light the fires!" *"I realize I do not have...what it takes..." *"We shall take down the enemy base, follow me!" *"I have captured this base!" *"Ugh! We've lost the base!" *"Guan Yu, you must not underestimate the enemy! Be careful!" *"Guan Yu, you are a true warrior of the Three Kingdoms!" *"Zhang Fei, calm down! You're in too deep!" *"Ha! Zhang Fei, you are a true warrior of the Three Kingdoms!" *"It's too dangerous, Shang Xiang! Be careful!" *"Shang Xiang, you are a true warrior of the Three Kingdoms!" *"Reinforcements? Thank you!" *"You're here to help?" *"Excellent work!" *"We must all follow your example!" *"This should be easy enough!" *"Go and attack the enemy camp!" *"Now is the time, attack!" *"This is as far as they go, stand your ground!" *"This battle depends on each and every one of you!" *"Our chance will come!" *"Let us work together and overcome the enemy!" *"Guan Yu, thanks for coming!" *"Guan Yu, you have done more than I could ask for!" *"Press the attack Guan Yu!" *"Guan Yu, we must hold out!" *"Guan Yu...I'm counting on you..." *"Zhang Fei, I need your help!" *"The might of Zhang Fei is worth ten thousand men!" *"Time to clean up, Zhang Fei!" *"Zhang Fei, together we must overcome this threat!" *"Forgive me, Zhang Fei..." *"Shang Xiang, thanks! I needed that!" *"Excellent work, Shang Xiang! I need to try harder!" *"Okay! Let us fight together, Shang Xiang!" *"As long as I'm with you, Shang Xiang, we shall overcome!" *"Shang Xiang...I..." *"This should prove interesting!" *"Are you ready?" *"It behooves us both to end this battle quickly! Shall we?" *"I shall avenge the death of my men!" *"You are quite brave. It's a pity that you have to die!" *"I shall fight for the sake of virtue!" *"Some things are worth fighting for! We mustn't give up!" *"As long as the people are suffering, I shall fight for them!" *"My oath from the peach garden...broken..." *"Cao Cao, stand and face me!" *"Cao Cao, I will not let the land fall into your hands!" *"Cao Cao, the time to decide who shall rule has come!" *"Your actions are unforgivable!" *"Have your men deserted you, Cao Cao?" *"My blade shall bring an end to your quest for glory!" *"You say you want my head! That's not going to happen!" *"I cannot let it end here!" *"I have lost. Please...look after my people..." *"Shang Xiang, I shall face you!" *"Shang Xiang, prepare yourself!" *"Shang Xiang, let us end this here and now!" *"Shang Xiang, I guess it is up to me to stop you!" *"You're by yourself, Shang Xiang. What a waste!" *"Mercy is forbidden on the battlefield! Understand Shang Xiang?" *"I cannot give in to anyone! Not even to you, Shang Xiang!" *"Shang Xiang, if only we could have fought together!" *"Shang Xiang...this is destiny...do not have any regrets..." *"Sun Quan, come and fight me!" *"Sun Quan, you shall yield before me!" *"Well, Sun Quan? Are you ready to face me yet?" *"Don't get carried away, Sun Quan!" *"Sun Quan! What do you think you can do by yourself?" *"Sun Quan! This land is not big enough for the both of us!" *"Sun Quan! Are you here to take my life?" *"So, the son of the Tiger is a tiger himself!" *"The heavens have sided with...Sun Quan..." *"We appear to have the advantage in this fight." *"The outcome is uncertain. Fight with care." *"We face great odds but even so we must not fail." *"Even after we pull back here, our true fight will go on!" *"The true battle begins now. Do not falter." *"I shall give you aid. Let us push through their ranks together." *"Exceptional fighting. I give you my thanks." *"Good job! My thanks." *"How could this have... Reinforcements! We need reinforcements!" *"We cannot let this chance go by. It is time to use a tactic." *"Letting those words stand would be like saying that my fight is for no purpose!" *"Such words as those do not trouble me in the slightest!" *"Such feeble tactics do not work on me!" *"Enemy officer captured." *"We have taken over this base." *"I always keep my promises, lead on!" *"Move forward! Let us capture that base!" *"Go! Drive them away from here!" *"No! Our base is in danger." *"I cannot ignore the peril of one of my allies." *"I will take upon myself the patrolling of this base." *"Tighten up the ranks and prepare for an attack!" *"The troops appear tired. Let us rest." *"Forward! Attack!" *"Strengthen the defense!" *"Move together!" *"Follow the commands of your individual leaders!" *"I need help! Is there no one who can cover my rear line?" *"Understood, I will move out immediately!" *"Right, be there as soon as I can!" *"Let us move our troops out together!" *"Come! Let us march out together." *"I shall move to the attack. Please take care of things here." *"Now is my chance to move to the offensive, you stay here." *"We shall be right behind you. Go!" *"This is where we will draw up. We will protect this base." *"Pull back! I will accept no more loss of life!" *"Move to pursue!" *"Have you let fear so unman you that you cannot face me? Coward!" *"I, Liu Bei, shall bring an end to the chaos!" Dynasty Warriors 6 *"Get out of my way!" *"It's nothing personal!" *"Here I go!" *"Must we fight?" *"And now you withdraw?" *"Those who stand in the way of virtue shall fail!" *"The enemy is weakened by every base we take!" *"Such an amazing effort. Everybody, follow me to victory." *"We are outnumbered. However, we must not let that deter us." *"This doesn't look good. Somebody, send help at once!" *"My path appears to be coming to an end." *"I fight in the name of virtue." *"There is still much that needs to be done. I cannot afford to fall here!" *"All that I ask, is that somebody bring an end to this chaos..." *"We must fight as one! Charge the enemy ranks!" *"Everybody, we must put a stop to the enemy's advance! The fate of the land itself depends on it!" *"Somebody is enjoying this battle too much. I cannot forgive those who would view this as sport!" *"If we lose our base then our supplies will go with it. Send reinforcements to protect it at once!" *"Everybody, I ask that you charge the enemy main camp so that we may bring an end to this battle!" *"We must focus our efforts on defending the main camp from enemy attack!" *"It's a trap! One of virtue would never stoop to such cowardly tactics!" *"I train my men to be on high alert. Such an attack will not work on us!" *"I let down my guard. I was not expecting a surprise attack here!" *"It's a trap! We must find someway to escape this area!" *"That is as far as you go! I shall put an end to your foolish arrogance!" *"I cannot do this on my own. Let us wait for our allies to join us." *"Take down the enemy base! Everybody, forward!" *"To arms! Our everlasting ambition shall pierce the enemy defenses!" *"This is a strategic position for this battle. We must defend it without fail!" *"Everybody fall back! We must return to the base and regroup!" *"Halt! I cannot let you escape!" *"Wait! You do not need to go it alone. We have capable officers that can assist you." *"This victory is thanks to everybody's efforts!" *"Can I not make a difference in this world?" *"You're doing great! I will try to live up to your example!" *"Oh! You realized that I was in danger. I'm sorry for burdening you." *"Great work but please take care when fighting alone." *"You brought the enemy with you? Then I will finish them myself!" *"You did well. That worked only because we acted as a team!" *"Woah! You are doing an excellent job!" *"Let us be off. Remember, I'm counting on you." *"Oh! What a wonderful fighter. Everyone, we must not let our morale flag!" *"You've brought reinforcements? Good! They are well needed!" *"It is dangerous to go it alone. I will aid you with what little strength that I possess." *"Quickly over here! I will do away with that gang of miscreants!" *"What brilliant execution! Fighting beside you is a great honor!" *"Astonishing! You are truly a sight to behold!" *"Let us go! We must end this battle in victory!" *"Lady Shang Xiang, excellent work! I will do my best to match it!" *"Forgive me, Lady Shang Xiang, for allowing you to see me in this wretched state." *"Lady Shang Xiang, you are strong enough but you worry me sick when you charge into the enemy." *"Lady Shang Xiang, quickly over here! You insolent cowards! Now you have to face me!" *"We did it, Lady Shang Xiang! Our skills meshed very well indeed!" *"Ah! You are truly enchanting, Lady Shang Xiang!" *"Let's go, Lady Shang Xiang. I would like you to come with me." *"Oh! Nothing less from Guan Yu! I will try to keep up!" *"Guan Yu, you came! I am relieved that you are here!" *"A sight to behold, Guan Yu! Alone you are indeed the match of ten thousand men!" *"Ah, I see! A strategic retreat right Guan Yu? I will lend you my sword Brother!" *"How was that Guan Yu? I'm not such a pushover now am I?" *"You are an example for us all Brother!" *"Let's go, Guan Yu! I know I can rely on you above anyone else!" *"A sight to behold, Zhang Fei! I can feel your ferocity seeping into me!" *"You are a sight for sore eyes, Zhang Fei! I need your help to defeat these villains." *"Brilliant, Zhang Fei! I don't think anyone looks as comfortable facing such odds as you do!" *"Zhang Fei, I'd never have expected this from you but let us discuss this later. Leave this to me Brother." *"We did it, Zhang Fei! I always feel stronger around you!" *"Let's go, Brother! We must never yield!" *"Traitors! I shall oppose you in the name of the Han!" *"I am surrounded by friends! I shall not lose to one alone!" *"Your rampage ends here! You who fight alone, face me!" *"Stop! I cannot allow you to escape!" *"For my friends, for my people, for our future I cannot lose!" *"I was so focused on the enemies before us that I didn't see reinforcements coming." *"I seek a greater future, though you may mock it. For the sake of that future, I shall flee." *"I have lost. Then I beg you, bring peace to the people..." *"Cao Cao, you seek me do you not? Then what are you waiting for?" *"You fight alone? Cao Cao, what is it that drives you?" *"You cut your way alone across the battlefield. Is that your way of truth, Cao Cao?" *"You shall not escape. The chaos will not end while you still draw breath!" *"If you cannot work together then one of us must fall. For truth!" *"I cannot lose to you!" *"Is this the end? Cao Cao, what do you truly seek?" *"Sun Quan, face me!" *"You came alone, Sun Quan! To talk? No it appears not!" *"Is it the Sun blood that causes you to be so rash? If so, then it shall be your undoing!" *"I shall not forgive you! Prepare to die, Sun Quan!" *"It is regrettable that we must fight to achieve our dreams. For the people!" *"You shall not take me so easily. Still for now, you may have the victory." *"Does charity count for nothing? I wish I could fight better..." Warriors Orochi series *"For virtue!" Kessen *"How much longer until we rescue Diao Chan?!" *"Fire!" *"Back and regroup!" *"Everyone, fight with honor!" *"Heartless fool!" *"To battle! Charge!" *"No! How dare you do that?!" *"Sun Li! Hold out until I get there!" *"Thank you all for your help." *"Ha ha! Look, they're beaten! Victory is ours!" *"Augh! It's over! Save yourselves!" *"Don't think we're done yet. I will get Diao Chan back!" *"Well done, men! Victory is ours!" Category:Quotes